


Love Enough to Spare

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [17]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: I'm sorry if the quality of this seriously degrades halfway through. I am sleepy and it's 1am and I just wanted to finish it before bed. Maybe if I have energy, I will edit it tomorrow.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Love Enough to Spare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the quality of this seriously degrades halfway through. I am sleepy and it's 1am and I just wanted to finish it before bed. Maybe if I have energy, I will edit it tomorrow.

Geralt usually prefers the silence of the forest to the comfort of towns and Jaskier can hardly blame him for that considering the way he's treated. It does, however, make Geralt's absolute insistence that they reach town before nightfall, a little out of character. They're not wanting for anything and it's a beautiful night - bright and clear to the point where Jaskier would happy to sleep out under the stars. But Geralt is adamant. Even when they're both weary and in need of rest, Geralt pushes on. Usually, he would let Jaskier stops for a few moments to rest, but not tonight. 

Jaskier's confusion only grows when they reach the town. It's old and small; only a few houses, a blacksmith, and, surprisingly, a small inn. The place is tiny, just a single level and no common area to speak of, which makes it even more surprising when Geralt insists on paying for two rooms. Once again, Jaskier keeps his mouth shut and takes the key Geralt presses into his hand. There isn't any point in arguing when Geralt is this set on something. 

He can't help but be a little disappointed though. Most of their money goes toward feeding Roach and upkeep on Geralt's armour and swords, as such staying in town usually means sharing a bed to save money - and those are Jaskier's favourite nights. Alas, it seems tonight will not be one of them and after bidding Geralt goodnight at the front counter, he makes his way to his appointed room. 

Jaskier sets his lute to one side of the small room and goes about his nightly routine, but it's lonely without Geralt and even when he crawls into bed, he finds himself leaving space for someone else. It's summertime, so it isn't cold sleeping alone, but it does feel strange; even when Jaskier is not sharing a bed with Geralt, he is always somewhere close by. He misses the whisper of Geralt's breath, the shuffling sounds as he makes himself comfortable. This little room in this little inn is much too quiet. 

So he tosses and turns for a little while before sitting up and lighting a candle. There's nothing for it; he'll either have to sneak into Geralt's room to sleep - by now he should have finished whatever he needed the separate room for - or he'll be awake all night and have to travel half-awake tomorrow. The latter is clearly the lesser choice, but he isn't sure he'll be welcome in Geralt's room, so for now, he pulls out his notebook and takes to writing. 

He loses track of time, but it's well after midnight when Jaskier hears footsteps outside his door. Curious, and hopeful that Geralt has changed his mind about their separation, he climbs out of bed and tiptoes across the room to the door. He peers through a crack in the wood, hoping to see Geralt on the other side of the door, but when he looks- he's a Witcher, certainly, but not Geralt. 

The man outside his door isn't dissimilar to Geralt, but his hair is cropped much shorter and it's dark where it falls around his ears. He's dressed in red and black and he crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall so his face is turned away. He's waiting, Jaskier realizes, but for what?

Jaskier gets his answer a few moments later when Geralt's bedroom door swings open and he steps out into the main room in only his trousers. Geralt smiles as he lays eyes on the visitor and the other Witcher relaxes, pushing off the wall and spreading his arms to pull Geralt into a hug. A friend, Jaskier realizes, though he had already assumed as much when he's put the man down as a Witcher.

Geralt lets himself be drawn closer and he doesn't move when the other man's arms cinch around his waist. It's only then that Jaskier realizes Geralt's arms are around his neck and that one of his hands is pushing up into the stranger's hair. Ah, so more than just a friend. 

" _Eskel_ ," Geralt breathes and the man nuzzles against his neck. 

"Been a while, Wolf."

"Mm, too long."

_Eskel_ , Jaskier thinks. He knows that name, though Geralt has only mentioned him in passing; one of the few wolves left. He knows Geralt spends the winter with them, but the rest of the year - or most of it - he's with Jaskier. Suddenly, the insistence on town and two rooms make sense: this is a meeting place and Geralt has been eagerly awaiting their reunion if his actions now are anything to go by. 

He draws back just a little, letting his palms slide against Eskel's shoulders and he smiles at him, head cocked like he's appraising him. Even in the dim lighting, Jaskier can see how beautiful he is, how his eyes are soft in Eskel's presence, his face free of its usual strain and concern. 

There's a faint twitch of jealousy than runs through his as Eskel tips forward and catches Geralt's lips in a soft kiss. It's readily welcomed and Geralt shuts his eyes and presses closer, letting himself be drawn in by Eskel. Jaskier presses down his own emotions, happy enough to see Geralt so serene and he shuts his eyes to catch his breath. 

In all the years he's known Geralt, he's only ever known him to have shown affections for Yennefer and that was never with the same warm familiarity. It was soft and loving in its own way, he supposes, until the spell was broken, but when Jaskier stumbled upon Geralt and Yen it wasn't like _this_. He isn't sure what to compare it to, his own relationships barely lasting outside a couple of hours, but there's a distinct intimacy between the two men that Jaskier could never hope to live up to. 

"Fuck, I've missed you," Eskel rumbles, drawing away to kiss Geralt's neck. 

"It's barely been four months," Geralt huffs back. He makes no attempt to push Eskel away or take a step back himself. Instead, he pulls one of Eskel's hands from his waist, tangling their fingers together. When Eskel stops and looks up at him, Geralt smiles. "I've missed you, too." Geralt leads and Eskel follows him into his room, disappearing with a click of the door.

Jaskier is disappointed, though he knows he shouldn't be. He shouldn't pry into Geralt's life, though as he crosses back to his bed and crawls back under his blanket, he can't get the image of the two men out of his head. Next door, there's a thud against the wall and a low chuckle and Jaskier closes his eyes, pretending like he doesn't know what's going on. If he acknowledges it, he'll either be overcome with jealousy or arousal and neither is preferable to the other in this situation. 

He rolls onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow and hopes that sleep will take him soon. But it doesn't. 

As Jaskier turns once again onto his side, Geralt groans from the other side of the wall, and Jaskier's mind is flooded with images of all the things Eskel could be doing to draw those sounds from him. It certainly doesn't aid his inability to sleep. Perhaps he could write about it - with the names changed, of course - to distract himself from the event itself. But it doesn't work, as it turns out. 

Jaskier sits up and retrieves his notebook, but now that he's awake, the sounds from the other side of the wall only seem more prominent. And Jaskier isn't immune to the sounds of sex, though he tries not to be. He tamps down the coil of heat in his gut, occupies his twitching fingers with his quill, even if it means sketching mindlessly instead of writing when his mind won't focus. He wonders if Geralt has to put up with this all the time. They stay in many inns and Jaskier has firsthand experience as to Geralt's sensitive hearing; there must be times when he can hear others fucking. 

What if he's heard _him_? Another wave of arousal crashes over him and next door, someone moans softly. Jaskier's attention is immediately diverted and he tangles his fingers in the sheets to keep from touching himself. The sounds get louder and Jaskier pries himself out of his bed, grabs his cloak from the back of the chair and drapes it over his shoulders as he leaves the room. He doesn't even make it to the door before he hears a creak of hinges behind him. 

" _Jaskier_ ," Geralt hisses and Jaskier sighs and wraps his cloak around him before turning to face him. Geralt's leaning halfway out the door and he looks... _gods_ , he looks well-fucked for lack of a better word. And words seem to be escaping Jaskier right now. 

Geralt is shirtless, his hair mussed and sticking out all over the place and Jaskier's cock gives a twitch of interest and he has to swallow back a groan. His fingers itch to run through Geralt's hair, to run down his chest and tangle in the hair there. He doesn't answer for fear of blurting his thoughts out loud.

"Come here," Geralt demands and Jaskier's feet obey before he can stop himself. Thankfully, he has the wherewithal to stop before he's too close and Geralt gives him a look. "Where do you think you're going? Do you know how late it is?"

"I was just-" he says but finds he doesn't know what he was just about to do "-going for a walk."

"Do you know how late it is?"

"I, er- yes, but-"

"Jaskier, go back to bed."

"I'd rather not." He says, looking down at the floor as heat rises in his cheeks. His brain races with something to say that's not just _I can't listen to you fucking him any longer_ but nothing comes to mind. Just then, Eskel appears over Geralt's shoulder, pulling the door open a little further. He looks at Jaskier, taking him in and leaning in against Geralt's back. 

"Why don't you ask him to stay?" he breathes and it's so quiet that at first Jaskier thinks he's mistaken until he sees the look on Geralt's face. Geralt turns to look at him, and Eskel leans in closer but his eyes remain on Jaskier. "I know you want him," Eskel hums, "and I can never deny you anything you want."

"I-" Geralt starts - and so far as Jaskier is concerned, this is the most important thing - he doesn't deny it. He turns back to face Jaskier looking more lost and helpless than Jaskier thought a Witcher could. He lifts his eyes but doesn't quite meet Jaskier's. "You're welcome to join us," he breathes, quietly like he's afraid Jaskier might hear him, "if you like."

Jaskier's entire body prickles with arousal and he shifts his stance. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth, afraid that if he tries to speak this will all be a dream and he'll wake alone in his bed. He nods lightly and Geralt's expression brightens immediately. 

"Come on then," Eskel says and Jaskier takes a step forward, watching the way they both watch him, how Geralt especially can't keep his eyes off of him. 

It's equal parts exciting a nerve-wracking, but he doesn't let himself think too much about it as he approaches the door. When he's close enough, Geralt slips an arm around his waist and Jaskier allows himself to be drawn into the room. The door shuts behind them and as Geralt rounds on him, another pair of hands slide up his back, curling around his shoulders before moving down again. Jaskier presses into the touch, physically leaning back and taking in the image in front of him. At first, Geralt seems concerned about his distance, but when he realizes Jaskier is (staring), his lips twitch into a vague smile and he brings his hands to Jaskier's hips. 

Geralt is fully naked now as he suspects, Eskel is behind him. Jaskier takes in the firm lines of his chest, reaching out to slip his fingers through the hair there and he follows it down. Geralt shudders as Jaskier's fingers slip below his navel, but Jaskier hesitates a moment before continuing his journey down. His fingertips barely brush against Geralt's cock, but he can feel how hard he is and Jaskier wants more. His fingers twitch against his skin and when Geralt doesn't stop him, Jaskier slips lower, curling a hand around the base of Geralt's cock. Jaskier doesn't have a chance to think anything past, _fuck, he's big_ , before Geralt presses into his space, capturing Jaskier's lips in a heated kiss. 

Behind him, Eskel presses closer, sliding his hands down Jaskier's thighs. His hands are rough, calloused like Geralt's, but despite the way Eskel's fingertips press into his skin, all Jaskier can focus on his Geralt's mouth against his own. He moans softly against him and Geralt's hands rise to his neck, unclasping his cloak and letting it drop. Eskel collects it, tossing it toward a chair at the edge of the room. His hands shortly return to Jaskier, slipping around to his front and fumbling with the ties on Jaskier's shirt. 

Geralt huffs a soft laugh, breaking away from Jaskier to take Eskel's hands. He presses them to Jaskier's hips and goes about untying JAskier's shirt himself. He's gentle about it, and Jaskier appreciates the care he takes with his clothes, but right now he'd rather just have it torn off of him and repaired in the morning if need be. But he waits patiently as Geralt's fingers work at the ties. 

"Do you like that?" Geralt breathes, pressing his forehead to Jaskier's. Jaskier nods softly, a small sigh slipping between them as Geralt finishes with the ties and drops his hands to his trousers. Eskel takes care of his shirt, lifting it above his head and discarding it. 

Without the hindrance of clothing, Jaskier can feel the heat of Eske's body pressing up against him and he leans into it, pushing his hips forward to ease Geralt's work. He drops his head back, pressing his nose under Eskel's chin and kissing him experimentally. Eskel hums softly and tips Jaskier's chin up to look at him. 

"You really are beautiful," he whispers and Jaskier flourishes under the praise. Immediately, he likes Eskel; like the touch of his hands and the low timbre of his voice. "Can I kiss you?" he asks and Jaskier surges forward before he's even finished speaking. 

Eskel is warm and receptive and Jaskier lets himself sink into the kiss as Geralt gets his trousers undone and shoves them down his hips. When they drop to the floor, Jaskier steps out of them, kicking them to the side. He reaches out for Geralt, sliding a hand around his hip and pulling him forward. 

Warm lips press against his skin, moving from his shoulder down to wrap around a nipple and Jaskier moans between Eskel's lips as Geralt's tongue slides against his skin. Pleasure zips through him, straight to his cock and Jaskier's hips twitch with it, aching and needy. Geralt pushes up against him and his cock slides against Jaskier's hip before Geralt wraps a hand around them both, stroking them as well as he can in the tight space. 

Eskel's lips slip from his mouth, brushing down his jaw to kiss his neck and Jaskier rolls his head back with a groan. After a moment, Eskel draws away and Jaskier looks up to follow him. He watches as Eskel climbs up onto the bed, leaning back against the wall and taking himself in hand as his eyes settle on Geralt and Jaskier. Jaskier watches for a minute before turning back to Geralt, pressing in next to his ear. 

"Would you like to join him?" he asks and Geralt draws back a little to look at him.

"Am I not enough for you?" he smiles. Jaskier huffs a laugh, moving to kiss his lips and for a second, he loses himself in the slide of Geralt's lips against his own, the press of his tongue between them. But he remembers himself, breaking away. 

"More than enough, my darling. But you can have me any day you want me. How often do you get to see him?"

" _Jas_ ," Geralt whispers. He kisses him hard, a distraction, Jaskier learns as Geralt bends and hauls him into his arms. He carries him to the bed, depositing him next to Eskel. He kisses him softly, lingering like before turning away and kissing Eskel. 

Immediately, Geralt is hauled up into his lap and Jaskier watches as Eskel's hands slide down his back, cupping his ass and pulling him forward. They move easily together and Jaskier realizes this is nothing new for them; whatever they share, it's old, lingering. He doesn't know what he did to be welcomed into it, but he's certainly thankful for it. 

Geralt rocks forward, groaning as his cock slides against Eskel's and Jaskier's breath catches. He sits in silence, watching the way they move so fluidly together, the way Eskel seems to be the one to lead, the way he knows just where to touch and kiss and lick to make Geralt moan. He's so lost in the give and take that he doesn't realize Geralt is speaking to him until a hand rests on his thigh. 

His eyes snap up to find Geralt looking at him and he tips up to kiss him, letting Geralt guide him closer. He settles himself against Gerlalt's back, sliding one arm around his waist and leaving the other free to touch as he pleases.

He slides a hand up his spine, fingertips brushing against the back of his neck and Geralt groans softly with every touch. He drops his head back onto Jaskier's shoulder, nuzzling against his neck and Eskel takes the chance to follow him, cupping Jaskier's jaw with one hand and pulling him into a kiss. When he draws away, he keeps Jaskier close, hips still rocking forward slowly. 

"When we heard you," he breathes, "I was about to fuck him. Though," he pauses, pressing a kiss to Jaskier's jaw, "I suspect you'd both prefer if you fucked him." Jaskier's breath catches at the suggestion and Geralt lifts his head to speak but Eskel silences him with a well-timed kiss. 

"I know you love me," Eskel hums, reaching up to trace the line of Geralt's jaw, "but I also know you have love enough to spare. And I know you've thought about it, having him inside you." He breathes against Geralt's ear, lifting his eyes to meet Jaskier's. "Do you want him, love?"

"Yes," Geralt whispers and he turns to look at Jaskier. "I want you, I-" he stammers, dropping his chin and Jaskier is quick to tip it back up, two fingers beneath it. He kisses him softly, slowly bringing his hand up to press against Geralt's cheek. 

"Anything, darling." Jaskier traces a line down his back, following his spine and slips between his cheeks. He's pleasantly surprised to find him already slick and one finger pushes into him easily. 

Geralt groans and Eskel holds him, pulling him closer so that Jaskier has to shuffle up behind him. He shifts onto his knees, relishing the warmth of Eskel's legs on either side of him as he presses into Geralt's body. Geralt shudders as he adds a second finger and Jaskier kisses his back, runs his free hand down his thigh. 

As he's sliding a third finger into Geralt, Eskel reaches around, pressing a bottle of oil into his hand and Jaskier is quick to slick his cock. The touch feels incredible, but he holds off from touching himself, instead shifting to press his cock against Geralt's hole. He presses in slowly, gripping Geralt's hip and thigh as he sinks into him. Geralt rocks back onto him almost immediately and Jaskier whimpers softly, dropping his forehead against Geralt's back.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispers, "gods, Geralt you're incredible." He fucks into him slowly, pressing kisses into Geralt's skin. He keeps his pace steady, even as Geralt sits back on him, dropping his head to Jaskier's shoulder.

When Jaskier looks up, Eskel still has a hand wrapped around his own cock and Geralt's, stroking them quickly in time with Jaskier's thrusts. He tips forward when he catches Jaskier watching him, and leans forward to kiss him. Jaskier reaches around to touch him, jerking Eskel with smooth strokes as he kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip before drawing away. 

"Eskel," Geralt breathes and Jaskier is hit with just how wrecked he sounds, his voice rougher and lower than usual. "I want you both," he groans, wrapping a hand around the back of Eskel's neck and pulling him in close. 

"Fuck," Jaskier sighs, "are you sure, darling?" 

Eskel tips his head up and Geralt meets his eyes, nodding certainly. Jaskier curses softly under his breath and he pulls out slowly. Geralt moves quickly, straddling Eskel's hips and Jaskier watches intently, squeezing the base of his cock as Geralt shifts. Eskel's cock slips between his cheeks and Jaskier groans at the sight of it. His own cock throbs watching them and when Eskel pushes into him Jaskier nearly doubles over. He strokes himself quickly as he readjusts his position and when he presses up against Geralt, he almost forgets to breathe. 

As he presses into him, Geralt moans long and low and it's the sweetest sound Jaskier's ever heard. When he settles, he can barely breathe because Geralt is so tight around him and he can feel every time Eskel shifts and it's overwhelming. He rolls his hips slowly and Geralt reaches back, slipping his fingers between Jaskier's and bringing his hand up to rest on his thigh. 

Jaskier buries his face in Geralt's neck, thrusting into him quick and hard and he's so overwhelmed by the intensity of it. As they move together, Eskel's hips shift, sliding his cock against him and Jaskier can't hold on. 

He buries himself deep, breathing against Geralt's skin and kissing him desperately as he comes. Geralt twists, wrapping an arm around Jaskier's neck and kisses him with urgency, biting his bottom lip and moaning into his mouth. He continues even as Jaskier slips from his body and Eskel thrusts up into him. 

Geralt comes with a soft groan, pressing his head against Eskel's shoulder. It doesn't take long for Eskel to follow and he tugs Gerlt against him, wrapping his arms around Geralt's shoulders and kissing his neck. Jaskier shifts to the side, out of the way, detangling his fingers from Geralt's as he moves to the far side of the bed. He settles on his back to keep out of the way, but it's barely a second before a hand slips into his hair, brushing it gently out of his face. 

When he looks up, he finds Eskel looking down at him thought he's shortly interrupted as Geralt shifts out of Eskel's lap and settles between them. He presses back against Eskel, slipping an arm around Jaskier's waist to pull him against him. He nuzzles against the back of his neck and Jaskier smiles to himself as he feels Eskel shift on Geralt's other side. 

"'M sorry," Geralt mumbles, "should've told you." Jaskier twists to face him. 

"About Eskel?"

"And you," Geralt hums. He leans up, kissing Jaskier briefly before lying back down and bringing him close again. Jaskier settles back against him and smiles. There are things they will definitely have to discuss tomorrow, but for now, he's happy to sleep, especially warm and safe with two Witchers to protect him. 

It's quiet for some time and Jaskier is nearly asleep, focusing on the rise and fall of Geralt's chest against him when Eskel speaks. 

"You could've just told me he was with you," he says and Geralt shifts to look back at him. 

"I didn't want you to change your mind.

"Geralt, you know nothing could keep me from you. Nothing." There's silence again and then, "you should bring him in the winter."

"I don't know if he'd want to," Geralt whispers and Jaskier can hear the smile in Eskel's voice when he speaks again.

"I don't think there's any need to worry about that," he breathes, "ask him. And bring him next time we meet."

Jaskier doesn't know what to do with this information, but they both seem to think he's asleep, so he continues pretending. He rolls over, draping an arm over Geralt's side, fingers brushing against Eskel's stomach. As he drifts off, he's sure of one thing; if Geralt asks him to join him - to join _them_ \- for the winter, nothing could keep him away.


End file.
